The Forgotten One
by skye-bluu-kitsune
Summary: The Shikon no tama is complete, but someone who is well-known uses the jewel(and it ain't inu-chan). Kept a mystery 'til the end, and rated due to non-graphic violent scenes.


nyc-pwyncess: Okies, angsty-ness ahead. I don't own Inuyasha, and after reading this, you will thank Kami that I don't. Oh, and kick-butt twist at the end...

~*~

Blood.

Blood was what he lusted.

Blood was what he craved.

Blood was in everything he wanted.

Blood...was wonderful.

He loved it all. 

Its sweet scent, fresh or old. 

The feel of it, going from pulsing and flowing to slow and sticky. 

Blood's colors, a vibrant red to a dark maroon.

The screams and cries that rang across the plains, as he got the blood he so badly needed.

But mostly, it's metallic taste in his mouth. The way it stuck to his fangs and claws, after a fresh catch. 

Blood was life. And blood was what he was getting right now. As he chased his 'prey' he laughed at the stupidity of them all.

__

Flashback...

"Naraku has been defeated.", stated Kouga solemnly. The group around him nodded.

"I'm sorry Sango, it was too late for Kohaku and Kirara.", Kagome said, with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

As Sango sobbed silently, she felt a reassuring hand find it's place, not anywhere perverted, but on her shoulder. The owner of the hand knelt beside, and cupped her chin so that they were face to face. "It's okay Sango.", Miroku said, with truth in his words, "They felt no pain. And you freed him Sango, only you could do that."

"Oh, houshi-sama!!", exclaimed Sango as she buried herself in his robe, for once, allowing the tears to come freely.

He patted her back gently, with his now unclothed hand, for it's curse had been lifted. "It's okay Sango, it's okay to cry.", he said softly, rocking back and forth as tears built up in his own eyes, refusing to fall.

Kouga gently hugged Kagome good-bye, promising to see her soon, but he knew he could never have her heart. After Inuyasha had outrightly refused Kikyou's offer of eternal togetherness, the true feelings of the pair had come out. Her words had been spoken gently, without a hint of malice, that if Kagome were to die, he could stay with Kikyou forever. But he had refused, and Naraku had done away with her, for she was of no use to him any longer.

This had been the last straw, and the group of them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and even Kagura and Shippou, had thrown everything at him at once. Swords. Arrows. Boomerangs. Wind Tunnels. Brute Strength. Wind. Kitsunebi. Everything hit him at once. 

But before he died, he had enough power to crush the life out of Kagura's heart, taking her with him. And she wasn't the only to lose her life, Kanna had been the first to go, followed by Kohaku and Kirara.

As Sango brought herself together, Kagome held out her hands for the other four, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, to see the completed Shikon no Tama. It glowed with a bright pink light, masking it's true power. Kagome timidly stepped up to Inuyasha, with the jewel in her outstretched palm. "Here,", she hoarsely whispered, "It's yours now."

"I know.", Inuyasha said calmly, "And I want to use it to be a full human, and live my life with you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed him in a quick hug. "Really??", she asked, with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Of course, stupid girl.", Inuyasha jokingly jeered. 

The two couples closed in together, to watch this wondrous moment. He reached for the jewel once more, when a voice unknown to them spoke up. "Forgotten someone??", the voice angrily growled. The group turned around, and saw a familiar face screwed up in anger, but then the expression softened. "But then again,", the thing continued, "I'm always forgotten, aren't I?? Well, I'll make sure you remember me now." And with that, the creature leapt up and grabbed the Shikon jewel.

A bright light engulfed the figure that had stolen the Shikon jewel, and everyone was too shocked to move. A deep resounding voice came from within the jewel, "What do you wish for."

"I wish, to be the most powerful youkai the world has ever, and will ever see!!", called out the figure inside the light.

"So it is said, so it shall be done.", replied the baritone voice of the jewel. Instantly, the light disappeared and the jewel rose up in the air, than shrank into nothingness.

Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha as they saw the granted wish of the jewel. The creature looked the same, but they all knew it wasn't. It's eyes were now a deep red, and it's fangs and claws had grown considerably. It was then the group found their voices

"NO!!", yelled out Inuyasha, "What the hell are you doing??"

"Yell all you want, Inu-chan. Nothing can stop me now!!", the new creature shouted out as he leapt at the group.

__

Present Time...

That had been only ten minutes ago, but how things had changed since then. Miroku and Sango lay dead on the ground next to each other. Miroku with a bloody stomach, and Sango with a scorched body.

He needed more blood. Hunting was so much fun, he wondered why he hadn't tried it before. But, he was always 'too small' wasn't he?? Not anymore.

There she was, in front of him. Gasping for air as her muscles burned from running so hard. He watched her silently, the one who he had grown to care for. The one who had grown to love. Only to have it thrown in his face. 

When he told her that he loved her, she had laughed at him. Laughed in his face!! Saying stupid things like 'it's only a childhood crush' or some other kiddy crap like that. Well, he didn't take rejection to well, and she would learn that soon enough.

He jumped from the bushes where he had been hiding, while she stopped to catch her breath. He knocked her down on her back, and sat on her stomach, sneering down at her flushed face. "Something wrong, Kagome??", he jokingly cooed. "Can't answer?? Kitsune got your tongue??", he asked.

His claw was raised back, to swipe out that pretty little throat of hers, when Inuyasha came stumbling in, clutching his side, a wound he had received from Naraku. "Oh, you're just in time, Inu-chan.", and with that, Kagome was gone. Inuyasha yelled out her name in vain, punching the ground before him as he fell to his knees.

The creature happily bounced to the sobbing Inuyasha. "Aww...Are you sad Inu-chan?? Maybe, if I kill you too, you can be with Kikyou _and_ Kagome in the afterlife. How does that sound??", it said while laughing.

Inuyasha raised his head, and looked his attacker straight in the eye and said, "Why, Shippou?? Why did you kill them??"

"WHY?!", shouted the enraged kitsune, "WHY?! You have some nerve!! You think that you hitting me, me being left out, and always being ignored had no effect on me?! What gave you the right to take me in, then cast me aside and hit me whenever things didn't go _your_ way?! What gave Miroku the excuse to use me to get girls?! Who said Sango could push me away because I reminded her of Kohaku?! And where did Kagome get off, with laughing in my face as I told her I loved her?! Nobody and Nothing!!"

"But Shippou, that didn't give you the excuse to kill...", started Inuyasha, but he was cut off as Shippou punched him in the face.

"It didn't just give me an excuse, Inu-chan, it gave me the right.", Shippou solemnly said as he brought his claws down one last time across Inuyasha's chest.

He then turned and walked into the forest, enjoying the dying sounds of Inuyasha in the distance. He had taught them not to mess with him, he had taught them all.

Shippou. It was a name to be feared, as they would all soon learn...

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: I hope you liked it!! I can't believe that I made Shippou a bad-ass, I lurve him!! I feel so e~vil...But, I've never seen this done before, so I decided to take a stab at it. Please be kind in your reviews!! Criticism welcomed, flamers shot on sight.


End file.
